charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LeonardoWyatt
..umm can u realy be a whitlighter in real life Mail..cn u relly be a whitelighter in real life Yeah I have Photoshop =) Thankyou --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 09:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) : Oh yeah sorry :). I say we give it a trial run :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 09:40, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes x) I am trying to make one for my fiction wiki but it is so hard to blend with Photoshop D: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 09:52, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: The colors are fine but I think we need to darken the woodmark :/ --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Telekinesis Rewrite Yes, I'm planning on adding information to those parts. I just wanted to know if the other parts needed more work. --— PerryPeverell 10:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Noticed.. Just noticed (when I was changing the categories to "Images by User" and not "Images by user") that you have duplicated an image. You may want to delete one :) I didn't want to.. and accidentally screw something up..haha. http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tumblr_lnpj0bibk51qmqv1no1_500.gif 00:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hollys reply Hil LeonardoWyatt.Its me again.Why are you not answering to me?What happened with Hollys reply to your question? 12:23, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :She didn't reply. Still, it was decided she had Molecular Deceleration. This discussion has been opened and closed so many times even though that episode was like ten years old or something. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:27, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :But you said that if Holly did not reply,you would reconsider to add Molecular Immobilization in her infobox with the indication possibly. 13:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :What are you planning to do?Please answer me LeonardoWyatt... 14:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :"Actually, going out on a limb here. I follow Holly Marie Combs on twitter, so I could send her a msg to see if she has any idea what's so ever. Cause I think she would, seeing as she played Baxter and all, well I'm hoping she has some idea -__- I'll ask her about it, and pray to good she replies and if she doesn't reply..or she doesn't know. Then I will add that with the whole possibly thingy next to it. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - (contributions) 14:12, July 23, 2011 (UTC) " These were your exact words. 17:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :I suggest you put also Molecular Immobilization in Baxters infobox, as you promised a couple of weeks ago.In order to be more consistent. 21:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Im so dissapointed!I didnt expect that from you LeonardoWyatt.You betrayed your own words! 19:14, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes They are the best looking infoboxes I have ever seen, I am trying to do the Mortal infoboxes at a slow pace and I have realized that I am using the older ones but I think they look good (on the mortal pages). I have also changed the coloring of the mortals to a nice blue (see here). When these new infoboxes take over the old ones I am hoping the mortal ones will be left alone. Is that okay because it could interfere with the rest :/ --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:02, August 5, 2011 (UTC) : Another thing, have you seen that new Admin tool thing at the bottom of every admins page? I have just noticed it :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:06, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Really? It might be in your tools :) I know I am so glad we are recovering so well :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yeah :) I think the spotlight Buffy got us helped out quite alot. I remember that whole 'TheBook' thing, when he left for a little bit was actually when I got my bureaucracy status :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Dashboard Hey, you know on the Admin Dashboard there is the section of the stats. What kind of information is that because it is confusing me, it is the stats of photos and edits made on that day, because it says so but 102 images in one day? :/ --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) : Can you check your email to please :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:06, August 5, 2011 (UTC) voting You forgot my idea for a character again :( You should add secondary characters to the voting choices also, instead of the main ones over and over. :) I wanted Kyra to get votes :( 05:41, August 6, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks! Yeah I'd do 3 new secondary/guest characters. Like, Kyra, and One of the Stillman sisters, and some cool demon like Barbos. I just like a huge variety of characters, besides the main cast each month. lol Oh.. I heard this quote earlier, so you can add it to the vote for quotes: PipeR: "I've got buns in the oven!" Phoebe: "you ain't kidding' lol ("The Wedding From Hell") (it just made me laugh aloud.. i'm watching it right now lol) Buffster :) Look Again Please :) Hey, can you look at my lateset messages and look at your email. Thankyou :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Penny Halliwell Leo I will start to rewrite Penny Halliwell page but as I dodn't have a sanbox I put yours, I hope it doesn't botters you I won't write in your page I just used yor advertisement, ok - Peter Halliwell 00:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) infoboxes Sure. I just don't understand the infoboxes on this wiki. there seems to be like 300!! LOL I'm use to just 2.. "character" and "actor". We should really think about cleaning them up too... for secondary actors, having just one infobox. 03:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like ya got a job ahead of ya! lol. If you need any help, let me know. I will do what I can, even thought I've been SWAMPED lately :) 03:52, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Tabs We gotta do it! Family Guy Wiki do it, I was thinking we could have a tab for the trivia/goofs :). It looked great! Good thinking. I was also thinking whether we should disable the chat. If you agree I will do it now :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 13:33, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : Oh okay, it is just I never see anyone on it :/ --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:36, August 7, 2011 (UTC) helpppp Which episode does this image come from??? Thanks! :) left|100px -- 16:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Email Can you please check your email, I have sent you a rather important one :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:42, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Background Ah that is shame :(. Change every infobox to the new one that we have been using for the episodes, except the Charmed Ones' because they look awesome on those pages. DO NOT change any infobox if the character is under the category 'Mortals' because I am doing those pages with another infobox (see here). --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, go on chat and we discuss further. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:11, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Leaving Chat Sorry that I left chat but these men were putting in a new cooker and they tripped one of the wires and the electrics went. Sorry :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:39, August 8, 2011 (UTC) DVD Shrink Hey, is this the website because I want to make a Scream opening credits but I do not want to wait hours to get the episode :) And is it safe? I cannot afford another laptop :/ --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 13:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : So that is the one? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 09:45, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Opening Credits Oh, I love Phoebe's clip, cannot wait to see it, post it soon :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) : Post it today, cannot wait! Go on chat if you can :P --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Do you think Matilda was a witch She possessed the power of telekinesis and psychokinesis. Could she be like billy and christy witch genes and not know it. And also could you add teen witch to the witch films. Thanks Adding teen witch to Witch Films I looked on your list of witch films and Teen Witch was no where to be found. Can you please add it for me, I don't have the authority to edit. Here is the link http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teen_Witch Saraphinabytches 14:21, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I changed meta species Titan/Firestarter I was watching charmed oh my goddess just a few moments ago, and I notice when Meta got angry fire arised. Here is the link to the video... Go to 3:19 to see what I'm talking about. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsorGtXk4C8 I tried to make a gif with the video but gifsoup wouldn't let me. I was thinking about adding it to the page. Advanced Levitation Shouldn't it be a page for Advanced Levitation like Phoebe demonstrated in Enter the Demon? Her and Yen Lo fighting and them being able to sore to the clouds. I would consider that Advanced Levitation Saraphinabytches 02:09, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Email Can you please check your email. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:19, August 12, 2011 (UTC) : If we can do private chat that would be great but if it is public then no :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Yep :) How did you do it o.O --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:26, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Harry Potter Talk Page Check my talk page on the Harry Potter Wiki, I am not going to say anymore. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:21, August 12, 2011 (UTC) : I know -.- I am just not going to dig a hole for myself, I am going to ignore it all :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 09:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Vincent Right I tried to edit his species, he's an Artificial being,witch,and whitelighter. But it says mortal... Can you please fix it Saraphinabytches 13:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I know that's what I was trying to change. On Mr. Wrong page everything is correct but on Mr. Right page it says mortal. I wanted to change it but I can't for some reason. Saraphinabytches 14:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Article The Heavens is in need of attention as a user has edited it but where it is about the Comics, I cannot really edit it. It is mainly simple mistakes but as I said I am comic blind. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Petrification and Sand Manipulation, are Elemental powers Shouldn't Petrification and Sand Manipulation be listed as an elemental powers on the conjuring the elements page? It has to do with the element of earth. Saraphinabytches 17:30, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Two Things :L # I was thinking that for the next months voting that we could have a GIF as one of the nominees for the Featured Picture :D # I tried to make a background using the template and I received a Grey border. This background is shit because I was just practicing the template. Background_template.jpg|Do I just crop it out? -KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:28, August 16, 2011 (UTC) : Oh :D So the gray becomes part of the image x) Thankyou. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 09:28, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Thankyou x) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:18, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat Go on it :D --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:12, August 17, 2011 (UTC) When you get a chance Want to make a gif of Invisible Paige during Cent.Charmed episode? Either her entering Leo or Cole would work cool! For some reason my Gif maker is down :( Thanks buddy! 14:03, August 18, 2011 (UTC) (p.s. In case you didn't already know.. the new slider image size is 660 x 360) Margo Stillman Hil LeonardoWyatt.Sorry to bother you again,but I noticed you keep erasing Telekinesis from Margos infobox.There was a conversation between me,you,PerryPeverell,and KhanWiz about Margo.We reached that Margo "possibly" obtained Telekinesis from Paige.Khan and I agreed and he added Telekinesis in her infobox.Why did you erase it? 13:01, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Power infobox Found a way to solve the image size problem of the power infobox. I removed part of the image code, and now all you have to type on the place of the image name, is this for example: . Check the code of my immunity rewrite. --— PerryPeverell 23:04, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Worried Eh, look at the Telekintic Orbing page and the Nature Enchancement page - Peter Halliwell 04:09, August 21, 2011 (UTC) What was the problem exactly. I saw them but I didn't knew how to repair them? - Peter Halliwell 04:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Scream 4! Scream 4 is out on DVD, tomorrow (Monday)! :D --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Scream I have the fourth on DVD now :) Have you got it yet? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Background This here is my first background :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:46, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : Thankyou, I know it sucks but it is my first go :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 09:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) hey Just saw this. Would make for a good Pic of the Month voting :) file:PattyAppearPrue.gif. So how you been? -- 01:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Molecular Combustion Hi I don't want to hurt Supercharmedfan feelings but I think it would be better if you rewrite the page it really doesn't looks good - Peter Halliwell 03:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The page was perfectly fine as it was before.Without todays editings! 09:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Difference Hi, I´m sorry for interrupting, but I don´t get one thing: what is the difference between articles Music From The Series and The Music of Charmed? Shouldn´t be here only one article? Fanycharmed 20:38, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey, this is Jack. I'm actually an admin on another wiki, and I was wondering how you guys changed the achievements. Thanks. Jack.Cowan 02:56, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Galleries Hi Leonardo I think we should create some gallery rules in the last month people has been creating gifs for every power even if there are only 3 or 5 images. I think we should make some rules like galleries can only be created when there are a lot of pictures of one power from 10 onwards and they can't be put on the power main page or if the few images there exist are already on the power main page you can't create a gallery of it. Examples: Swallowing/Gallery, Remote Beaming/Gallery, Web Projection/Gallery, Spirilization/Gallery, etc... - Peter Halliwell 02:58, August 30, 2011 (UTC) sorryCharmeRuler 12:00, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat Can you please go on it :) Thankyou --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:00, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Pages Ok, I'm sorry I caused the wasting of this Wiki, I just wanted to help, creating more images, but since I'm messing up and doing to stop the growth of this wiki, I will not edit, because there is not much to edit, as you and Glenn are re-writing everything, would be waste of time trying to write them. Sorry for the desperation that caused the pages, not on purpose. PhoebeForever (Talk) do u know the boxed templates where do u get them from ? CharmeRuler 10:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I do not want to offend you or Glenn, but it is hard not to say that is not re-writing several articles of the wiki. Moreover, I know this wiki a long time, and always read the articles here, spent hours reading, until I decided to create an account and have noticed that not edit much. I am a very old readers, the time that Glenn was still TheBook, and when you were HalliwellsAttic. Prensete was in many of these things wiki, as the departure of Glenn, the output of HalliwellManorAkaDsc385, and many other things. And of course, is freshness I do not want to edit here more because of criticism about the galleries, there must be many other things involved. I understand you, about being a manager, where everyone is on your foot, giving critics about anything. It is as if many are against you and against you that a lot. I'm not saying they are against you, and you are not against the publishers, it was just a manner of speaking. PhoebeForever (Talk) templates u know the thingy coulord boxes with the sisters and demons and name iin and there spicies them theres one of wyatt on my profile that someonlsee did how do u do themCharmeRuler 10:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) charachters pageCharmeRuler 10:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) iom on chatCharmeRuler 12:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) okay but how do u do them new templates go to seers and i put an info box in but its an old one CharmeRuler 12:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) changed to the one like cole CharmeRuler 12:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Can ui please do darry ant turn him into the new one and i think the old ones better CharmeRuler 13:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) do u make the infoboxes CharmeRuler 13:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) darryl hasnt been changed to the new infobox CharmeRuler 13:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) i know but can i change darryles info box save some time CharmeRuler 13:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou for finishing the seer paige it woudnt let me upload one so thanks :) can i edit any of them pleaasse can i edit some demons or something then CharmeRuler 13:14, August 31, 2011 (UTC) i am it just dosent upload a photo CharmeRuler 14:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) it says omething aboyut mimme something like that CharmeRuler 14:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) what do i put in the picture box CharmeRuler 14:04, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Like the size and all that CharmeRuler 14:07, August 31, 2011 (UTC) i put Balthazour in his image box and it come up 200 and something ex CharmeRuler 14:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) File extension does not match MIME type. Source file File description Upload options CharmeRuler 14:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) okayy CharmeRuler 14:14, August 31, 2011 (UTC) how did u do it CharmeRuler 14:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) the photo Check darryles out i just did it it loks kinda good CharmeRuler 14:34, August 31, 2011 (UTC) how do u put links in CharmeRuler 14:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Why is it replacing my edit with the old one CharmeRuler 14:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) will u help on my wiki http://wikapideacharmed.wikia.com/?redirect=no were making the episode up its a fanfiction http://wikapideacharmed.wikia.com/wiki/Charmedfiction_Wiki CharmeRuler 07:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Will U Help ?? http://wikapideacharmed.wikia.com/wiki/Charmedfiction_Wiki CharmeRuler 08:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Power GIFs I know you are very busy but loads of Power Articles need new GIFs. You seem to be more gifted in making GIFs than myself. Would you be able to help me out? I just have a long list and I thought we could share them between us. The full list is: * Sleep Devriation * Smoke Secretion * Fluid Teleportation * Energy Wave * Luck * Energy Blast * Lightning Teleportation * Fear Projections It is a very long list and it takes me about 10 minutes to make one. That is an hour and twenty minutes to make all of them. I thought that if we do a few each they would get done quicker :P Give me your answer as quick as you can please :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:09, September 1, 2011 (UTC) : Then don't you mean today if it is past midnight ;) It is only four in the afternoon here. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :: My laptop and computer are connected so anything I download from the latter will appear on my laptop :P I still use PhotoScape for mine because I am use to it now :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:32, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: Well, I got this USB cable from Amazon that when you plug it into your desktop and into your laptop a Set-Up Wizard appears that says 'Click this to confirm' and it takes you through all this stuff that I just click 'next' without reading. When it was done it said that your portable must be connected to the WiFi during installation :). That was it x) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:39, September 1, 2011 (UTC) How do you make templates please tell me Pleasee i have no clue Pleaseeeee CharmeRuler 15:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Can u not do a video or step by step thingy or my wiki is just worth nout its mighnt aswell be removed CharmeRuler 15:48, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Whatever CharmeRuler 15:51, September 1, 2011 (UTC)